playboyvampirefandomcom-20200214-history
Mortimer "Morty" Mortiss
Mortimer Mortiss also known throughout the Mansion as "Morty" is a type of Undead creature known as a "Ghoul". In the universe of Midnight Mansion, a Ghoul was a tall, Zombie-like monster that fed on the corpses of people or animals. They will not feed on other Undead though as the meat apparently leaves a horrid taste on a Ghoul's dry tongue. Unlike other Undead though, Morty also fancies raisins as he was tricked into believing that a single raisin is the shape and taste of the Human Brain. So, when he's not eating arms, legs or other dead parts, he is seen eating a box of raisins. Appearance and Behavior Morty appears to be a tall Ghoul donning a tattered, Victorian outfit that almost looks too short for him to wear. They are a purple dress coat, purple pants, a white shirt, black belt and a red cravat. He also wears a large purple top hat with a black ribbon on it. Morty has a zombie-like vacant expression, snow white hair, pointed ears, long arms and legs, and extended fingers and toes. He speaks in a dry, choked groan and normally speaks one word as opposed to a full sentence. Morty's role in Midnight Mansion is to cook, housekeep and hunt for the Vampires and other monsters loose in Midnight Mansion. And in respect, they allowed Morty to have free time to himself, which he uses to dig graves in the backyard and watch television. After he prepares a meal for the monsters, he eats the scraps and leftovers. Whatever's not eaten gets buried in the backyard's Cemetery. And every 6:00, Morty always watches any News channel on television. He won't watch anything else but newscasts. He dislikes cartoons, despises game shows and loathes reality T.V. Background and Family Morty's Family is not mentioned much, but it goes back as far as Jack the Ripper. A partner in crime to Nova Bloodlust back in London, England. Jack the Ripper happens to also be a Ghoul as well as Morty's Great-Uncle. Morty's Family has always been sheltered away from Human eyes as opposed to Zombies. They had tombs and graves in which they slept in during Daylight hours but roam about in the cloak of Night. Morty was found in a tomb of an unmarked grave and was taken to Midnight Mansion by Lady Death to serve the other residents. Relationships With the other Vampirettes Morty seems to pay little to no mind over the other residents of Midnight Mansion, despite that he has to serve their every wish. He does get along with them quite well, but barely shows any emotion. He mostly just sits around, watching television or is busy cooking or digging. Jack the Ripper Morty is a relative to Jack the Ripper (who also happens to be a Ghoul). They barely hang out or spend time with one another (mostly because Morty cooks/serves the Vampirettes and Jack is dragged along with Nova wherever she goes). But when they do get the opportunity, they either watch the News together or Jack tries to teach Morty how to surgically remove vital organs from a dead body.Category:GhoulCategory:Playboy VampireCategory:MalesCategory:MaleCategory:UndeadCategory:Playboy Vampire Staff Category:Characters